Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo
by changingfavorite
Summary: Aftermovie #2-Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers are on their way to a music festival when they discover a ghost known as the Darwo. Only after dangerous encounters with the Darwo and a puzzling mystery can they work to send this ghost back where she came from. Cover image drawn by me (March 2011).
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 1

 _My first Scooby-Doo story in four years! I hope it's okay, I have improved at writing, but I also haven't written about these characters in a long time. Anyway, I actually thought of this movie in 2011. A few parts of this movie were thought up then, but most are new.  
_

 _This is the second Scooby-Doo and Chillers Aftermovie, a movie that takes place after the "Scooby-Doo and Chillers" series ends._

* * *

One sunny morning, three demolition workers were preparing to tear down an old building. Strangely, the area around this building seemed darker than the rest of the place. It almost felt ominous, but the workers decided to continue anyway. They sent a wrecking ball smashing into the building, breaking part of one of its walls. It was then that they noticed something strange-there was a small red object lying on the ground in the part of the interior that was now exposed.

The workers all looked at one another. "I thought we removed all the important objects from this building already," one worker said, "so what's that?"

"Let's find out," another worker said.

They all went into the building and one of them picked up the red object. "It's…a book," he said, "I don't remember seeing this here before."

He opened the book to look inside, but just as he did, the book glowed, and a ghost that looked like a woman appeared. "Leave this place or be burned to a crisp!" she growled. The workers dropped the book and ran while the ghost threw fireballs, destroying their equipment.

The Mystery Machine drove down a path, past a sign that read, "Welcome to Neatown, the coolest town around!" Ahead hung a banner that read, "Neatown Music Festival open today!"

In the back of the Mystery Machine, Scooby and Shaggy were playing drums. "Like, I can't wait to get to the music festival," Shaggy said, "We get to dance, meet our favorite band 'The Scoobs', and best of all, eat!"

"Reah, rest rof rall," Scooby replied.

"Did that band really name itself after Scooby?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Shaggy answered, "The members of 'The Scoobs' liked our adventures so much, they named their band after Scooby. Their songs are, like, about eating and running from monsters-what could be better?"

"How close to Scooby and Shaggy can you get?" Chillers laughed from the front seat. She was in Velma's arms to get away from the noisy drums, "The music festival sounds like fun."

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of the Mystery Machine. Her hair and dress were black and white, her eyes red, and her skin ghostly pale. She had fangs, claws, and no legs. Chillers hid between Daphne and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy ducked under the front seat. Fred made a sharp turn to avoid the ghost and stopped in front of an old building. Scooby and Shaggy came out from hiding. "Zoinks! Did you see that spooky lady?!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"We sure did, Shaggy," Velma replied.

"Maybe those men know something," Fred said, seeing two men standing in front of the building. One wore a hardhat while the other was taller, older, and wearing a suit.

"I'm telling you, boss, it's too dangerous around here with that ghost on the loose," the shorter man said, "I'm not doing any more work on this building until she's gone." He walked away as the gang walked up to the other man.

* * *

 _Chillers can talk in the Aftermovies because she falls into a chemical that makes her able to talk in the last episode of the series. Everyone (except Scooby and Shaggy) looks somewhat different in these movies. Chillers wears a blue bow on her right ear and a pink and white collar around her neck in them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Is there a problem, sir?" Fred asked.

The man sighed. "Yes, a big problem. I'm Sam Teridown, the owner of the Neatown demolition crew. This morning, my workers began to tear down this old building when they found a strange red book. They claim a ghost came from the book and threw fireballs at their equipment."

"Jinkies! She really did some damage," Velma said, looking at the broken equipment and burnt ground.

"Mr. Teridown, do you know anything about this ghost?" Daphne asked.

"It's an old Neatown legend," Mr. Teridown answered, "We call her the Darwo, short for 'Darkness Woman'. You see, this building used to be where the music festivals were held, until we had to move them to the new building. Before that, it was a library. Rumor has it that one of the librarians long ago was walking on the top floor when the floor gave out, sending her falling to her grave. Her ghost was trapped inside a library journal and hidden-apparently in the wall. When she is released, she will seek revenge on those who took the artifacts from her library."

Scooby and Shaggy shivered as the story was told. "We saw a ghost on our way here," Chillers said, "I think it was the Darwo!"

"It was probably just someone in a costume, Chillers," Fred said, "Someone who doesn't want the music festival to happen or something."

"Well, whatever it is, I suggest you be careful," Mr. Teridown said, and he walked away.

"Let's get to the bottom of this mystery," Fred said, "We'll start by checking out this old building."

"Like, do we have to?" Shaggy asked. When the others went inside, he said, "I guess that's a yes," and followed them with Scooby.

The inside of the building was dark and deserted, with two floors and filled with empty containers and boxes-and the Darwo was at the door! Everyone ran. When the Darwo came near some containers, Scooby kicked them over at her, and then Fred threw a box on her. The ghost broke free, so everyone ran away. They came to a wall and then ran to the top floor. Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne jumped behind some containers.

"Velma, Chillers, look out!" Daphne called out. Velma and Chillers jumped out of the way just as the Darwo flew right at them. Chillers hid under a box in one corner, but Velma was still in danger. The Darwo was flying at her, laughing evilly! Velma gasped and ran away.

Chillers, watching from beneath her hiding place, said, "Velma, watch out for the-"

 _CRASH!_

"-containers."

The Darwo was clearly not giving up the chase. Unfortunately, Velma ran out of space to escape as she came to the top floor's railing. She looked for another way to escape but accidentally fell over the railing. "Velma!" Chillers gasped. What if her best friend met the same fate as the Darwo herself had many years earlier? There was no way she was going to let that happen.

* * *

 _The paragraph that starts with "The inside of the building was dark and deserted" is where the Scooby-Doo theme song plays._


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 3

* * *

Gripping the railing, Velma stared in terror at the ghost that loomed over her. "Heh heh! You can't escape now!" the shrill, ghostly voice of the Darwo cackled.

"That's what you think!" came another, more familiar voice. Chillers leapt at the Darwo, latching onto her right shoulder, and hissed and scratched furiously. The Darwo screamed and vanished in a burst of darkness. Everyone rushed to the railing and Fred pulled Velma up from the railing and back onto the ground.

"Like, are you okay, Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"I think so," Velma said, "but that was too close."

"Let's get back to the Mystery Machine," Fred said.

When they were back in the Mystery Machine, Fred drove around so everyone could get a change in scenery and discuss the mystery. Chillers jumped onto Velma's shoulder. "The Darwo didn't hurt you, did she, Velma?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to you, Chills," Velma answered, petting Chillers's head. Chillers purred.

"I wonder who could be behind all this and why," Fred said.

"Like, all I know about this Darwo is she's scary, and she looked real enough to me!" Shaggy said.

"Reah," Scooby nodded vigorously in agreement.

"The Darwo disappeared into darkness," Chillers said, "No one could do that…"

"…unless there was a special effect involved," Velma finished, "but the Darwo disappeared so quickly, there wouldn't have been enough time for someone to escape without being seen."

"But-" Fred started.

"Fred, I have a feeling the Darwo is real," Daphne said, "Remember our last mystery with the Shadow Guardian? He was real, and so was Darkmyst!"

"Yeah, I guess you could be right again," Fred sighed, "but one thing I don't understand is, why did the Darwo go after Velma?"

"I wasn't hiding from her like the rest of you were, Fred," Velma said, "I should have followed you."

A moment later, Fred stopped the Mystery Machine by a pond. "Hey! Isn't that Mr. Teridown?" he said, watching the man go into the forest.

"What's he doing out here?" Daphne wondered.

"I think we should follow him," Fred said, "but Velma, I think maybe you should stay back here after what happened earlier."

"Really, Fred, I'm fine," Velma replied.

"I know, I just wouldn't want you to run into the Darwo again so soon."

"Well, if you insist."

"I'll stay too," Chillers smiled, "Velma's my best friend, and I want to keep her company."

"Okay then," Fred said, "You girls enjoy yourselves while we're gone." Then he left with Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne.

In the forest, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne followed Mr. Teridown. They were careful not to be noticed and stayed a safe distance away. However, soon the man turned and went a different direction. His followers stopped, looking around for any sign of the man. "We lost him," Fred said, "I guess now all we can do is look for clues he could have left behind."

"At least we're not looking for a ghost this time, Scoob," Shaggy said.

"Reah, ro rhost," Scooby said.

In the Mystery Machine, Velma was reading a book and Chillers was growing bored. She paced back and forth and looked outside.

* * *

 _The Shadow Guardian and Darkmyst are two characters from Aftermovie #1, "Scooby-Doo and the Shadow Guardian"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 4  


* * *

 _It wouldn't hurt to play outside a little bit,_ she thought. She went outside and over to the pond. "I think I'll go for a swim while I wait for Velma!" she said, taking off her bow and collar, and she jumped into the water.

Soon after, Velma came outside. "Where is Chillers?" she said, not seeing the cat-like creature anywhere. Then she noticed something by the pond. "Chillers's bow and collar-but she's not anywhere in sight!"

Just then, there was a rippling in the pond, and Chillers surfaced, splashing water everywhere. "Hi!" she said.

"Hey!" Velma tried to shield herself from the splash, "Chillers!"

"Sorry," Chillers said. She came out of the pond and shook the water off her fur, splashing water everywhere again.

"Chillers, I thought I told you not to-" Velma said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chillers said.

Velma smiled and picked up her friend. "It's okay, Chills. I'll forgive you."

In the forest, Scooby was looking at something with interest. "Hey, like, Scooby's found something!" Shaggy said.

"Rhat's rhis?" Scooby said. He had found a bush that looked strangely different from the others.

Meanwhile, Velma and Chillers sat by the pond. "What a peaceful place," Chillers remarked, but the peace did not last long. The Darwo appeared a short distance away.

"It's the Darwo!" Velma exclaimed, and she ran away.

Chillers instinctively shot ice from her tail at the Darwo, but it went right through the ghost. "It went right through her!" Chillers cried, and she ran.

After the Darwo was gone, Velma and Chillers stopped by a tree to catch their breath. "I think…I think we…we lost her," Velma gasped, "What a chase!"

"You said it!" Chillers panted.

Scooby was still looking at the strange bush when he saw someone coming. "Relma? Rhillers?" he said when he said Velma and Chillers were the ones coming.

"Guys!" Velma said, "We saw the Darwo!"

"Come on, Velma," Fred said, "You must be seeing things. We looked all over and found no trace of the Darwo."

"I'm not seeing things! Chillers saw her too!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Chillers nodded.

Fred turned to walk away. "Well, let's look for her then."

"Not me!" Velma said.

"No way!" Chillers said.

Daphne took out a Scooby Snack. "Uh, would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" she asked.

Velma just looked at her, but Chillers smiled. "I would!" She caught the Scooby Snack and went with the others, "Here comes Chillers!"

"Hey! Don't leave me here alone!" Velma called out, and she ran to catch up with the others.

Everyone walked through the forest, looking for clues. They didn't find any clues, but Scooby found something that frightened him. He tapped Shaggy on the shoulder. "Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed when he looked back. A tall shadow was behind him!

The others turned around and could now see that the shadow was actually Mr. Teridown. "Aren't you the people I was talking to earlier?" he asked, "What are you doing out in these woods?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 5  


* * *

"We could ask you the same thing, Mr. Teridown," Fred replied, "We're looking for clues."

"Well, I was just going back to my company's headquarters," Mr. Teridown said, "It's over there, and I had to cross these woods to get there." He looked at a large building past the forest and went toward it.

"So he wasn't doing anything suspicious," Velma said, "He was only going back to his headquarters."

"I'm glad we didn't find the Dar-WHOA!" Shaggy exclaimed suddenly.

"What? It's the Darwo, not the Dar-whoa, Shaggy," Fred said.

"No, Fred," Shaggy said, "Look!"

Everyone looked back to see the Darwo behind them. "Leave this place!" the ghost hissed, throwing fireballs. Scooby and his friends all split up as they ran from the attack.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy ran back to Neatown as the sun was setting. "I think we lost the Darwo, Scoob," Shaggy said, "Like, we haven't had any food almost all day! Let's look for some."

Scooby looked eagerly at something ahead. "Rook, Rhaggy! Rood rand!"

Shaggy looked ahead and saw a food stand. "Wow, that's better than finding the Darwo for sure!" he said.

"Ruch retter!" Scooby ran to the food stand with Shaggy and they began to eat the food.

The man who owned the food stand ran to them. "Hey! Leave that food alone!" he shouted. Then the Darwo appeared and threw a fireball. Scooby and Shaggy ran away and the food stand was destroyed. "No! My food stand!" the man cried out.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne found themselves in another part of the forest. "I don't see the Darwo anymore," Fred said, "but I don't see Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, or Chillers either!"

"I hope they're all right," Daphne said.

Soon they came out of the forest and saw the Darwo coming. "Like, incoming!" Shaggy shouted. Scooby and he crashed into Fred and Daphne, and then they got up and ran away together.

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers ended up in a grassy field. "The Darwo is gone," Velma said, "Now where do you suppose the others are?"

"I don't know…" Chillers replied blankly, distracted by the beautiful flowers in the field.

She was smelling a particularly good one when Velma shouted, "Look out! The Darwo!"

"What was that? I was distracted by-YIKES!" Chillers looked up and saw the Darwo chasing Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne.

"GANGWAY!" Shaggy yelled. Velma and Chillers ran out of the way and Chillers ducked into a patch of tall grass.

When the Darwo had passed by, Chillers came out from hiding. "Velma? Velma!" she called. Night fell as she realized she was alone. "Oh, no! She's gone!"

Chillers walked, all alone, in the field, the only light from the stars in the sky. She was worried. With the Darwo on the loose, Velma could be in danger and she wouldn't even know. If anything happened to her friend, she would never forgive herself, but she found no trace of Velma anywhere. She began to sing:


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 6  


 _Just a note, the words to the song Chillers sings don't exactly match the situation, I guess I just wanted to put some emotion in it.  
_

* * *

 _I looked into the night sky, wondering where you could be. I lost you, and I looked everywhere. I asked the stars where to look, they said, follow our brightness. I asked the moon, he said, follow my glow. When I followed them, I couldn't keep up. I knew this was too good to be true, then I realized…_

Chillers looked up at the stars and moon and tried to follow them, but they were always far away.

 _It's all my fault that you are not here. After all this I should know by now. I realize, I miss you, my friend…_

Chillers looked down. If only she had followed Velma instead of hiding, this wouldn't have happened.

 _I wonder, is all hope gone? Are you done for? I just want to see you again. And when I thought about what could happen to you, I broke down and cried. I just want to jump in your arms, feel them embracing me. I want to hear your voice one more time…_

Chillers began to think about all the time Velma and she had spent together. Tears fell from her eyes, moistening her soft white fur.

 _It's all my fault that you are not here…These tears I cry, they will bond with yours, and heal all your wounds. But they can't cure death, so I hope I find you safe…_

Chillers sat atop a small hill, tears still streaming down her face, and looked up at the sky.

 _It's all my fault that you are not here…If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself as long as I live. So I'll keep looking. It's all my fault that you are not here…All my fault…_

As Chillers finished pouring out her feelings, she felt a little better. She went to find the rest of the gang.

At the same time, Velma was in Neatown, looking for Chillers, when the Darwo chased her again. She hid behind a telephone pole, but the ghost saw her. Eventually she hid between two buildings and watched the Darwo float by.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne came to where the Mystery Machine was when Chillers ran to them. "You guys!" she exclaimed, "Velma's missing, and-" At that moment, Velma came to them and, not seeing Chillers, tripped over her. She got back up just in time to be almost knocked over by a purring ball of fur. "Velma, you're okay! I was so worried when I couldn't find you!" Chillers said.

"I'm glad we're back together, Chillers," Velma said.

"Like, I wish that creepy Darwo would leave us alone," Shaggy said.

"Re roo," Scooby held up his front paws and tried to imitate the Darwo.

"Tomorrow we'll try to find out more," Fred said, "For now I think we should all get some sleep."

* * *

 _I made the song Chillers sings in 2011. The parts that say, "It's all my fault that you are not here..." actually repeat all the words from the second paragraph of the song. The song's title is "All my Fault".  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 7  


* * *

"Good idea," Chillers yawned.

The next morning, Fred drove the Mystery Machine back to Neatown. "Ri'm rarved," Scooby said.

"You're starved?" Chillers said, "So am I, Scooby."

"Yeah, I think we could all use some breakfast," Fred said, "Let's stop at that diner."

At the diner, the three demolition workers, not wearing their hardhats, were sitting at a table near the gang. "If that Darwo isn't stopped soon, we could lose our jobs!" one of them said.

"But what can we do?" another one said, "It's not like we can just stop a fireball-throwing ghost!"

"It's all because of that book we found that all this happened," the third one sighed.

"Did you hear that, gang?" Fred said softly.

"Yeah, it sounds like the legend of the Darwo was right," Daphne replied, "She really did come from a book!"

"Hmm…" Velma said, "I think I know how to stop the Darwo. All that's left to do is go back to that old building where she was first seen."

"Why did I figure we'd have to go back there eventually?" Shaggy said. Scooby and he were finishing eating a mountain of pancakes.

"Recause rof rhe Rarwo," Scooby whimpered as Shaggy and he followed the others.

After a few minutes, the gang came back to the old building. "Does anyone notice how it seems to be darker around this building than in the rest of the town?" Daphne said.

"Yeah…it's weird," Fred replied.

"And creepy!" Shaggy added.

"It's because of the Darwo's power," Velma said, "Everyone, there's only one more step to solving this mystery. We need to find that book those men were talking about. The Darwo came from that book, so I have a feeling it's the key to stopping her!"

Everyone went inside the building and, seeing that the Darwo wasn't there, searched the bottom floor. Scooby looked among a group of containers. "Ro rook rere," he commented, "Ro rook rhere."

"All I see is a bunch of old containers and boxes," Chillers said.

"Let's try searching the top floor," Fred suggested.

The top floor appeared no different from the bottom floor at first, until Velma said, "Jinkies, look at this!" Everyone else came to see what she had found. They could see wooden boards covering an area of the top floor.

"That must be the spot where the floor gave out when the Darwo died," Daphne said. Hearing this, Scooby backed away from the spot.

"So the legend really is true," Chillers breathed.

Scooby backed into something, looked back, and saw the Darwo. "R-Rarwo!" he yelped, and everyone ran from the Darwo.

"Quick, behind that box!" Fred pointed to a box by one wall. Everyone jumped behind the box, but the Darwo threw a fireball, burning the box.

"Any more ideas, Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Just one: run!" Everyone ran again.

"Face my wrath!" the Darwo growled, throwing fireballs.

"Like, I'd rather face an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Shaggy said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 8  


* * *

"Rame rere," Scooby agreed.

As the Darwo threw more fireballs, Velma said, "Chillers, try using ice to put out those fireballs!" A beam of ice shot from Chillers's tail tip and put out the fireballs. When the Darwo created a larger flame, Chillers shot ice at her head, encasing it in ice. The Darwo tried to free herself.

"I just realized something!" Chillers said as the gang hid behind some containers, "When I shot ice at the Darwo yesterday, it went right through her because it was aimed at her body. But she was affected when I scratched her shoulder and shot ice at her head. That means she's only vulnerable from the shoulders up!"

The Darwo broke out of the ice and looked around for Scooby and his friends. When she didn't see them, she moved to another spot. "We need to get to the room that was partially torn down," Velma said, "The book should be in there since the demolition workers found it while tearing down this building."

"Which room is the right one?" Daphne looked at all the doors lining the top floor.

"We'll just have to try all of them," Fred said.

"I have had enough of this!" a spooky voice said suddenly, "You will never get out alive!"

"It's the Darwo! Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

Everyone was chased through several rooms. In one room, Fred pushed a bookcase over, but the Darwo dodged it. In another room, Scooby rolled some containers at the Darwo, and Chillers shot beams of ice at her. The next room was the one they were looking for. It was large, and one wall had been torn down. "This must be the right room!" Daphne said.

There was a slam as the Darwo burst into the room. "Like, we're in real trouble now, Scoob!" Shaggy said. Scooby whimpered with fear.

"Fools! You can not escape!" the Darwo cackled. She used her magic powers to tie Fred and Daphne to a pole using a rope.

Another rope flew at Scooby and Shaggy. "Rikes!" Scooby ran out of the way, but Shaggy was tied with Fred and Daphne.

Velma began frantically rummaging through debris to find the book. "Hurry, Velma!" Chillers said, clinging to Velma and looking back at the Darwo moving towards them.

Just when the Darwo came close, Scooby jumped between Velma and Chillers and her, growling. Though usually a coward, he fought with everything he had when a friend was in danger. He pounced on the Darwo, pinning her to the ground. When Velma and Chillers ran to look in another area, she reached out to create a fireball, but Scooby stopped her by stomping on her hand.

Finally Velma uncovered a red object. "The book!" She picked it up and opened it, causing a chill and a black glow to come out of it. She shivered and closed it again. "Jinkies…this book is filled with dark energy."

A commotion made Velma and Chillers look back. The Darwo had managed to throw Scooby off of her and tied him with Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne. "We have to save them!" Velma said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Darwo**

Chapter 9  


* * *

"But how?" Chillers asked.

Velma looked at the book she was holding. "I have an idea."

"Hey, Darwo! Over here!" Velma called out, waving the book. The Darwo moved toward her.

"Velma, what are you doing?" Fred said.

"Trust me, Fred-I know what I'm doing," Velma answered. Everyone could tell by the look on her face that she had a plan.

When the Darwo had almost cornered her, Velma said, "If you want this book, then…catch!" and tossed the book as far as she could. The Darwo started to quickly move to where the book had landed. "Now, Chillers!" Velma shouted. Chillers leapt to the book and scratched at it, tearing it to pieces.

The Darwo stopped in her tracks, her image crackling. "NO!" she screamed. She crackled more intensely and then faded. A white light appeared where she had been and flew out of the building and into the sky.

Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, and Daphne were released and everyone stared in silence for a moment. Then, Chillers spoke. "That book was the only thing keeping the Darwo as a menacing ghost. Now that she's no longer bound by its dark power, her soul can finally rest in peace." Everyone looked up at where the light had gone as the darkness around the building faded.

When the gang exited the building, Mr. Teridown and his workers ran to them. "What was going on in there? What happened to the darkness around this building?" Mr. Teridown asked.

"We took care of the Darwo, Mr. Teridown," Fred replied, "You won't have to worry about her anymore."

"Well, I can't thank you and your dog-"

"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby said.

"-and your cat enough for what you've done. You saved our town and our jobs!" His workers and he walked away, smiling.

"Well, gang, mystery solved," Fred said, "I'd say it's finally time to go to the music festival!" Everyone cheered.

At the music festival, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. "Like, this place is the best!" Shaggy said, grabbing food from a long table.

"Hey, look at Scooby and Chillers!" Daphne said, and everyone laughed.

Scooby and Chillers danced to the music together in the spotlight. "Scooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby said.

"And Chillers too!" Chillers said after climbing onto Scooby's head. With the darkness gone from Neatown, everyone truly had reason to celebrate!

* * *

 _A song plays during the last four paragraphs._

 _Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma do not belong to me. Chillers, the Darwo, and Mr. Teridown belong to me. I hope you liked this movie!_

 _Aftermovie #2 Complete!_


End file.
